


[Podfic] Keep Breathing

by regonym



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: Podfic for 'Keep Breathing' by astolat.He came to in the trunk of the car, wrists zip-tied behind his back, sack tied over his head.





	[Podfic] Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maculategiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maculategiraffe/gifts).



> Many thanks to astolat for having blanket permission to podfic <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Person%20of%20Interest%20-%20Keep%20Breathing%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

9 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Person%20of%20Interest%20-%20Keep%20Breathing%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Person%20of%20Interest%20-%20Keep%20Breathing%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym%20\(m4b\).m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
